Our Little Girl
by YouLoveMeAgain
Summary: Beck and Jade face the challenges of adopting a little girl.
1. Finding a Family

**Finding a Family**

**Beck and Jade walked into the foster house hoping to meet the child they would soon be taking home. They have been talking for a while and thought it was about time they started a family. Even Jade was on board with the whole adoption thing despite her hatred for children when she was in high school.**

**"Hello" a women around her late thirties said over the noise of several children screaming and playing loudly in the background. "My name is Mrs. Johnson."**

**"Hey" Beck said politely but Jade said nothing to Mrs. Johnson.**

**"So what are you looking for?" Mrs. Johnson referred to the type of child the young couple was looking for.**

**"We were hoping for a little girl" beck said. Jade still remained silent. "Also we don't want her to old but we also don't want a baby."**

**"Okay, well we have some young girls over here. Mrs. Johnson lead Beck and Jade into a small room with 4 beds and 3 girls around the ages of 7 to 10 sitting on the floor in the middle of the room playing with toys.**

**Mrs. Johnson cleared her throat to get the children's attention. The girls stopped what they were doing to look at Mrs. Johnson.**

**"Hello girls, we have visitors. This is Mr and Mrs Oliver." The girls all said in chorus "Hello Mr and Mrs. Oliver" then continued with their activities. **

**Jade couldn't help but notice a little girl sitting in the corner if a bed against the wall hugging an old doll. The lightly tanned girl had light brown curly hair in messy pigtails that fell to about the length of her shoulders, dark brown eyes, and had on a dirty, ripped, old white dress.**

**"Who's that little girl?" Jade asked Mrs. Johnson.**

**"Oh you mean her?" Mrs. Johnson didn't even have to look up from her clipboard to know who jade was talking about. "She doesn't talk much. . . She's five years old and very shy. You wouldn't want her." **

**Taken aback from the negativity Jade asked "And why is that?"**

**"Because she isn't normal, she doesn't eat, or play and she cries when anyone touches that disgusting doll of hers." Mrs. Johnson then looked toward the other girls. "Come on girls, let's go get dinner." With that Mrs. Johnson and the children left besides the one on the bed.**

**Jade started to slowly walk toward the girl but beck stayed back not wanting to overwhelm her. Jade came over and sat down beside her on the small bed. The little girl just stared at jade with tear stained eyes.**

**"Don't you want to go eat?" Jade said softly not wanting to scare her. The girl shook her head.**

**"What's your name?"**

**"I-I'm Leah" the girl replied. Jade smiled surprised to get an answer out of her.**

**"Well hello Leah." The girl just gave a small smile. "My name is jade. Is this your doll?" Jade pointed toward the doll in the little girl's arms. Leah nodded. "She's very pretty." Jade complimented the doll.**

**Leah smiled then opened her mouth again. "You're pretty."**

**Jade's heart melted when she heard those words. She looked over to Beck and noticed he was smiling too.**

**Jade stood up. "Well, Leah I have to go now" The girl didn't answer and just put her head between her legs cuddling her doll.**

**Jade and Beck drove home and were now in bed talking.**

**"She was adorable" Beck stated.**

**"Did you hear her call me beautiful?" Jade was almost tearing up.**

**"Ya I did." Beck looked into Jade's eyes; she stayed quiet for a few minutes lost in her thoughts.**

**"What's on your mind?"**

**"I think I want to adopt her." Jade knows she only just met her but Jade couldn't help but feel bad for the child.**

**"Ya? But what about the stuff Mrs. Johnson was saying about her not eating? She doesn't seem like the easiest child" Beck wasn't totally on board.**

**"Ya but what happens if she never gets adopted? She'll never eat and starve? She doesn't deserve that!" Jade was now in tears "she needs proper parents and a home and people that will help her! Not that rotten place that doesn't care about her health! She's just a baby!" **

**"Babe, your right Beck goes closer to Jade and wraps her into a hug and pulls her to lie down with him."How about we go back and talk to Mrs. Johnson about adopting her?" **

**"Are you serious?" Jade then turned around and kissed his passionately and Beck deepened the kiss tasting the salty tears that rolled down Jades face.**

**Two days later Beck and Jade found themselves back at the foster home talking to Mrs. Johnson about the adoption. **

**"I don't understand why you would want her" Mrs. Johnson spoke about Leah**

**"You don't have to understand!" Jade spat at Mrs. Johnson. **

**"I'm just saying there are plenty more healthy children with personalities, do you see my point?"**

**"Oh I see your point; I just think you're full of shit" Jade was ready to stand up and have it out with this woman but Beck put his hand on her leg to politely tell her to calm down.**

**As soon as Beck and Jade walked through the front door of their house Jade jumped at Beck throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him with so much force he lost his balance for a second. **

**"Can you believe we got her?!" Jade was beaming and Beck loved seeing her like this. "We need to get her room ready!" **

**"I know we only have three weeks until there's a little girl, our little girl in here." Beck then grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her in for another kiss. **


	2. Bringing Home Their Baby

Bringing Home Their Baby

Over the next three weeks Beck and Jade had gotten Leah's room ready with a small bed covered with blue sheets that matched the light blue wallpaper. The room also had a matching white dresser and bed side table set that were filled with new clothes, also in the corner of the room there was a toy chest with stuffed toys and brand new doll Jade picked out.

Jade and Beck had been visiting Leah almost every other day so they could get to know her and she could get comfortable with being around them. Leah still wouldn't talk that much and was most of the time quite confused.

Leah was starting to become more comfortable around Jade, at one point she let her hold her doll and also would hug Jade goodbye when she left.

It was a different story with Beck. She wouldn't go near him. She just stared anxiously at him.

It was Friday night and Jade was worrying out of her mind getting the house ready for the arrival of their new 5 year old.

"Babe calm down. Everything is fine, we're ready." Jade started to calm when Beck pulled her into a hug.

"Ya but I'm scared. What if she doesn't like us or I am to mean?" Jade was worried. "I don't want to be a bad mom; I want her to love me."

"Jade she will love you." Beck kissed her head.

The next day Beck and Jade arrived at the foster home for their last time to pick up their daughter.

"I'm so nervous" Jade looked over at Beck "We're going to be parents."

"I know babe, it might be hard at first for her to adjust to the new surrounding but we'll try to make it as easy for her as we can." Beck said as he kissed Jade on the cheek and got out of the car.

Beck and Jade held hands and walked inside before being greeted by Mrs. Johnson.

Without saying hello Mrs. Johnson gave Beck a bag of old clothes that were Leah's. "I'll go get her" Jade hated how Mr. Johnson used the tone of hatred when saying this.

She came back holding Leah's wrist, Leah's tiny hand was in a fist and her head was down, she was whimpering softly to herself. Mrs. Johnson told them they were free to go after they signed a few papers, they did so and left.

Jade crouched down to Leah's level. "Hey Baby girl, you're going to come home with us." Leah just held her doll still nervous. "Do you have shoes?" Jade asked looking down at her dirty bare feet.

"No" Leah whispered.

"Do you mind if I carry you?" Leah shook her head.

Jade stood up and picked the little girl up from under her arms and sat Leah on her hip. Jade couldn't help but feel how skinny and light she was, it disgusted Jade how people could let this happen to a little girl.

Leah put her one arm around Jade's neck while the other held on to her doll. They got to the car and Jade put Leah in her new car seat.

The ride home was quiet, mostly because Leah fell asleep. When they got home Jade took Leah out of the car, which immediately woke her up. At first Leah was frightened at the new surrounding but after realizing she was in Jade's arms she calmed down.

Soon after they got home they ate dinner. Jade watched as Leah picked at her food. Jade figured that she and Beck were going to work hard at getting her appetite back.

The rest of the night was calm, Jade gave Leah a bath after the hard task of getting her doll away from her long enough to do so. Then Jade dried Leah's wet hair and dressed her in one of the new nightgowns they had bought her earlier in the week.

That night Leah fell asleep in Jade's arms. Jade decided that she would let her sleep in their bed; she didn't want to leave her alone.

The next morning Jade went downstairs to make breakfast when she heard an ear splitting scream followed by crying. Jade ran upstairs to her bedroom to find Leah hugging her doll terrified as she stared at Beck. Jade walked over to her and offered her arms to Leah who quickly jumped into them. She put her head in the crook of Jade's neck and cried.

"Baby, what happened?" Jade rocked Leah's shaking form. She looked over to a sleepy Beck who was just been awoken by the little 5 year olds screams. Beck just shrugged his shoulders confused of what he has just witnessed.

It has been a week since that incident occurred and Beck and Jade found a conclusion to why it had happened. A few days ago they received Leah's papers in the mail with her past and they read that she was abused and beat by her old father. She was scared and afraid of men because of this. When seeing Beck, but Jade nowhere that morning she was immediately threatened and scared.

Beck was hurt by this but he still had hope that his daughter would find out that he would never hurt her like her old father.


	3. On The Road to Being Healthy

**Sorry I took so long to update, I was really busy. I will try to be faster next time. Also you've probably noticed I changed my name. I just wanted it to be more related to Victorious or more importantly Bade! Ok thanks for following and please review.**

On The Road to Being Healthy

Today, Beck and Jade were taking Leah for her first check up. They were worried about her weight and eating problems. Jade always made sure to prepare good and healthy food but for some reason Leah wasn't interested.

Lately, Leah and Jade have became closer and a few days ago Leah started calling her mama.

_They were on Leah's tiny bed, Leah almost asleep hugging her doll and Jade singing softly to her and running her hands through Leah's wavy hair._

_When Jade thought she was asleep she kissed Leah's head and wispered "I love you" Jade got up and started to walk out of the room when she heard a quiet voice "I love you mama."_

Ever since then Leah would refer to Jade as her mother.

Leah also became closerwith Beck but not in the same way as Jade. She would let him read her books if she sat beside him or she would play dolly with him on her bedroom floor. She was very okay with him being near her with the exception of him touching or coming too close.

"Where are we going?" Leah asked confused while they were in the car.

"We're going to the doctors baby" Jade replied looking at Leah in the backseat.

Still confused Leah reacted with "What's that?" Jade looking into her daughter's eyes replied "They are going to help make sure you're healthy."

Leah looked down at her feet nervous about meeting new people. Jade frowned "its okay, we will be there the whole time.

They arrived at the hospital and walked inside, Leah being scared of the new environment insisted on being carried by Jade. They told the clerk who they were and she told them they would be seen right away. Jade and Beck walked into the room the clerk had just told them about and sat down on the two chairs, Leah on Jades' lap. They waited until a blonde, female doctor around her late thirties entered the room.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Ann. How are you all today?" Jade felt Leah tense up when the doctor spoke. Jade rubbed her back soothingly. Leah just stared at the women while glancing every other second at Jade.

"We're good thanks" Beck told her shaking the doctor's hand. She then turned her attention toward Leah "Hello little one" Leah, not knowing what to do buried her head in Jade's neck.

"Sorry, she's very shy" Jade told Dr. Ann.

"That's okay" she replied with a smile. "Let's begin."

Dr. Ann started by checking Leah's height and weight, looking at her eyes, ears and throat, with the help of Jade. She told Beck and Jade that she was very much underweight for her age. They spoke about how Beck and Jade will have to force her to eat until she gets her appetite back and how Leah isn't in any shape to miss meals. Dr. Ann also told them to try to let her get a lot of exercise, fresh air and sleep.

"Now her sinuses are a little swollen and she has a mild fever." Dr. Ann said while Jade held Leah on her hip. "I will prescribe her some medication for her to take before she eats to help her metabolism. Now by looking at her charts it says she hasn't gotten her vaccinations so we will have to get that done now."

This made Jade nervous because she knew Leah wasn't going to take to this easily.

Dr. Ann left to get the vaccine while Jade laid Leah down on the examination table. Jade glanced at Beck telling him she was going to need help to get Leah through this. Beck picked up Leah's doll out of Jade's purse and gave it to the little girls awaiting arms. Leah hugged her doll and stuck her thumb in her mouth. One of the things she did when she was scared or tired.

The doctor entered with the needle and Leah started to cry softly out of fear. "Shhhhh baby its okay." Jade comforted her daughter while rubbing her arm.

"Can you be a brave girl for us?" Dr. Ann asked Leah only for Jade to answer "oh will u just do it? You're making her more nervous!"

Dr. Ann a little taken aback from Jade's demand walked over grabbing the little girls arm and putting the needle inside. Leah screamed scared for her life while Jade was trying to calm her down by talking to her in a comforting tone. When the doctor was finished she put a band aid on Leah's arm and told Jade that she needed to go to the front desk and get her prescription.

Jade picked up a crying Leah trying to calm her down but failing. "Baby girl, I need to go talk to someone for a minute you're going to stay with Beck okay?" She handing Leah to Beck and ran out of the room.

"MAMA!" Leah screamed after her adoptive mother.

Beck began to rock Leah. "Hey hunny, you were so brave" Leah's crying died down a little bit after every rock and she put her tiny head on Beck's shoulder giving into his embrace.

For the first time ever through Leah's mumbled sobs Beck was sure he heard "daddy".


	4. The End

**I know this is short but I've started to write another bade story which will contain longer chapters. I wanted to end this one before starting the next one. I hope you enjoyed this story even though it wasn't very long **

It has been a week since Leah's doctor's appointment. Her appetite has picked up. Jade made sure she ate a good amount of nutritious food every meal even if it meant jade feeding it to her. At some points Leah would be fussy and not want to eat as it hurt her tummy. But jade was strict on her seeing she wanted her to be healthy. Jade noticed that Leah has also gained a little weight making her look healthier for her age.

Leah would run around and play just like the older girls at the orphanage had. She was speaking more and wasn't scared to ask questions.

As for her and beck, things have looked up. Every night Jade would love to watch Beck read Leah stories on his lap. Jade thought it was entertaining to see Leah laugh when Beck impersonated the characters in the book or when he tickled her tiny feet. Also, when Jade loved hearing a little voice calling for "daddy" when they played games. She knew how happy it made him when she called him that.

_The night they got back from the hospital, Beck and Jade were laying in bed taking. Jade was confused because ever since they got back home he was in a very good mood._

"_What's with you?" Jade asked smirking at beck._

"_What do you mean?" Beck looked Jade in the eye's confused._

"_You haven't stopped smiling ever since we left" Jade replied. Beck looked down "was it noticeable?" _

"_Yaaaa!" Jade replied sarcastically."Tell me what happened."_

"_When you left to sign the papers she called me daddy" Beck smiled as if proud of himself. This couldn't help but make Jade happy._

_Their conversation was soon interrupted by Leah claiming she couldn't sleep. Then followed by the 5 year old running and jumping on the bed and plopping herself between Beck and Jade, kissing them both before closing her eyes._

They finally had their family.

**The End!**


End file.
